vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Deidara
|-|Deidara= |-|Edo Deidara= Summary Deidara (デイダラ, Deidara) was an S-rank missing-nin from Iwagakure. During his time in the village, he was a member of the Explosion Corps. After defecting from the village, he was forced into the Akatsuki and was one of its youngest members. There, Deidara was partnered with Sasori until the latter's death, and later with Tobi before his own death. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A, higher with C3, Low 6-B with C0 Name: Deidara Origin: Naruto Age: 19 Gender: Male Classification: S-rank, Missing-Nin, Member of Akatsuki Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Enhanced Sight, Flight with various clay creations, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Self-Destruction, Explosion Manipulation (Can create explosive clay from his body using the mouths in his hands and his chest and form it into various shapes that can be controlled independently at long range, such as insects, birds, etc. that can also be remotely detonated), Duplication (Can create clones out of exploding clay, and the resulting cloud from his clones detonating causes targets to explode on a cellular level from the inside out), Resistance to Illusion Creation / Mind Manipulation. Regeneration (High-Mid, likely Mid-High. It was stated that he could regenerate from the damage caused by his C0, which vaporizes targets, as many times as he wanted), and Immortality (Types 3 and 7) in Edo Tensei, Can adhere to walls or walk on water Attack Potency: Mountain level+ (Contended with Hebi Sasuke), higher with C3 (Would've destroyed Sunagakure had Gaara not blocked it), Small Country level with C0 (Left a 20 kilometer wide crater) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Onoki. Faster than Hidan) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Town level (Took a punch from Sasuke) Stamina: High (He can create animals with clay, adding his chakra to do an explosion). Nigh-Unlimited as Edo Deidara. Range: Depending the bombs that he uses. Several dozen meters with C1 and C2, 1 km with C3, higher with Garuda C4, possibly 5 km with Suicide Bombing Clone, 10 km with C0 Standard Equipment: His Clay and Eye Scope Intelligence: Very high, great strategist and tactical in combat, genius in creating new types of bombs and weapons. Weaknesses: Raiton (Lightning techniques disable his bombs), and his strongest attacks take time. Pride of his art lead him to abandon strategy in his fight with Sasuke. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'C1:' Basic exploding clay created with one of Deidara's palm mouths, it can take the form of a small animal or insect and often can fly, reaching a target and then detonating with a small amount of explosive power (enough to kill a human, but not much more). *'C2:' Creates a large dragon out of clay that Deidara can fly on, that shoots out smaller exploding clay missiles that home in on their target. *'C3:' A large clay statue that explodes with enough force to destroy a Town (If Gaara hadn't stopped it, the bomb would destroy Sunagakure) *'C4:' A large clay statue shaped like Deidara that explodes and releases millions of microscopic bombs that enter the bloodstream of anyone in range who breathes them in, and then explode and damage the enemy from the inside and kill them. He also seems to be able to do a smaller version of it, as he was about to use a Mini C4 against Onoki. *'C0:' Deidara eats a large ball of clay with the mouth on his chest, turning his entire body into a giant bomb which then detonates in a massive explosion. It is claimed to have a 10km range . *'Suicide Bombing Technique:' Deidara creates a shadow clone, which then ingests some explosive clay and explodes, creating a diversion that can be used to escape. The explosion is said to be strong enough to destroy an entire forest. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Yoshikage Kira (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Yoshikage Kira's Profile (Note: Both were at full power, Kira was allowed SHA, BtD, and Stray Cat while Deidara was allowed C4 and C0) Bambietta Basterbine (Bleach) Bambietta's Profile (Note: Deidara had access to all of his bombs while Bambietta started in base, with access to vollstandig. Speed was Equalized.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Explosion Users Category:Earth Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Akatsuki Members Category:Humans Category:Ninjas Category:Duplication Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Electricity Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6